munk trek war games
by jet12385
Summary: this is a oneshot fic of alvin seville as captain of a fedration star ship


MUNKTREK

WAR GAMES

the ensign at the helm of the shuttle said "captain Seville is this your first command" ? Alvin said "yes it is my first command" . The ensign said "wow" as the shuttle approached the USS California . Alvin said "that is one of the new Miranda class star ships". The shuttle docked in the shuttle bay . The door of the shuttle open Alvin stepped out of the shuttle as he did he herd a ensign blow a boatswain whistle Alvin walked to podium he took the data pad off the podium he said to "captain Alvin Edward Seville you are here required to take command of the star ship USS California as of (may 24 2243) signed fleet admiral Sulu" . The first officer said "dismissed" . Alvin watched as everyone leave the shuttle bay . The first officer said "captain Seville my name is Brittany miller and I will be your first officer" as she pressed the button for the turbo lift . Alvin and Brittany stepped into the turbo lift . Alvin said "main bridge" the turbo lift sped off to the main bridge . Brittany said "captain Seville we are scheduled for war games". Alvin said "OK then I will want a meeting with all department heads after the war games". The turbo lift doors opened Alvin and Brittany stepped on to the bridge . Brittany said "lieutenant Eleanor has star fleet sent location of the war games"? lieutenant Eleanor said "there is a incoming message from star fleet for captain Seville" . Alvin said "put on the main viewer" . lieutenant Eleanor pressed a green button on the console in front of her a human male appeared on the screen he said "nice to meet you captain Seville I am captain Thomas we are your opponent for these war games" . Alvin said "may the best ship win" then he said "lieutenant Eleanor close the channel and bring the ship to red alert status" . lieutenant Eleanor pressed a red button on the console in front of her as she did the light dimmed on the bridge and red light begin to flash and a alarm was blaring. Brittany said "lieutenant commander Toby set phasers to one fourth normal power this is a drill". Alvin said "take the ship out and when we clear dry dock set course to intercept the Topeka" . ensign Dave said "aye sir we now clear of dry dock". Alvin said "attack pattern alpha two". Dave said "aye sir" . The USS California began to fire it forward phasers at the USS Topeka it hit the port warp nacelles . The USS Topeka was maneuvering into a defensive the Topeka fire it's phasers at the California . Alvin said out loud "change to attack pattern beta 1" and "put a twenty degree rotation" . Dave "said aye sir". The California begin to rotate and fire it's phasers . Lieutenant Eleanor said "incoming message from the Topeka" . Alvin said "put it on speakers" . Captain Thomas said "you are spouse to stick to star fleet approved maneuvers". Alvin said

"I was trying a new maneuver out". Lieutenant Eleanor said "captain Seville incoming distress call from a telerite freighter" . James said "Alvin we will back you up". Alvin said "Dave set course for the distress call warp 6" . Dave said "aye sir warp 6" . Alvin said "engage" . Dave pressed some buttons. The USS California and USS Topeka went to warp. Alvin said "lieutenant commander Toby

bring phasers back to full power". Dave said "captain we are about to arrive" . The California and the Topeka both dropped out of warp. Alvin said "lieutenant commander Toby tactical report" . Toby said "captain it's a romulan bird of prey". Alvin said "lieutenant Eleanor open a channel" . Eleanor said "it looks like they don't want to talk" as a plasma torpedo hit California's shields . Alvin said "Toby return fire and aim for the weapon system's" . meanwhile on the Topeka James said "Jeanette what is the status of the telerite freighter" ? Jeanette said "captain Thomas the telerite freighter has a coolant leak" .James said "Josh move the ship in to transporter range of the telerite freighter". Josh said "aye sir" . The Topeka moved near the freighter . James pressed a button on the arm of the chair he said "Stan beam the freighter crew out". Stan said "I am getting a lock on the crew" he said "energizing I am sending them to cargo bay 2". James said "lieutenant commander Austin get the shields back up" . Meanwhile on the California Alvin said "lieutenant commander Toby lock a tractor beam on the romulan ship". lieutenant commander Toby said "captain the romulan ship is overcharging there engines they are going to blow" . The romulan ship exploded the shock-wave hit both the California and the Topeka . Brittany said "damage report" . Dave said "engines are online". Toby said "forward phasers have been knocked offline shields are at 25 percent" . Eleanor said "commutations are online and we are receiving a message from the Topeka" . Alvin said "on screen" . James said "Alvin are you OK over there"? Alvin said "not much damage here". Jeanette said "captain we should get out of the freighter is about to go critical". Alvin said "Dave warp 1 and engage" . Both the California and Topeka warped out as the freighter's warp core went critical . James said "Alvin we will take the freighter's crew to star base 26".

these are the voyages of the star ship California on it's five year mission to seek out new worlds and new life and civilizations to boldly go where no one has gone before


End file.
